1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to skirt assemblies for air cushion vehicles and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to improved skirt apparatus for use with an air cushion seismic energy vibrator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes many teachings which relate to the field of air cushion vehicles and skirt assemblies for aiding in air cushion formation. The form and function of the prior art types of devices have been dictated largely by the exigencies of those requirements stemming from vehicle movement and maneuverability. Applicant has discovered no prior art which relates to the particular combinative type air retention skirt such as the present invention which affords optimum function in an air cushion seismic energy vibrator. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,362,499 and 3,481,424 may be noted as representative teachings; however, as previously stated, these prior art structures are directed to horizontal movement-oriented types of air cushion vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,253 is also considered pertinent in setting the state of the art.